Severing Ties
by Fer8girl
Summary: Sith Assassin K'isha has never known much about her family, only been haunted by dreams and questions. But the appearance of a new Sith on Korriban offers an opportunity to find out. Now she must head there to explore her family history, whether she wants to know or not. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

The urgent beeping of the comm speared though K'isha's head and yanked her from her dreams. Not a terrible thing since they were once again filled with ghosts and blood. The nightmares had lessened over time, especially since she'd married her beloved Andronikos and he shared her bed. Something about having him there as she slept soothed her. But it'd never fully dispelled the nightmares, and she'd given up fighting them, just accepting them as part of her existence.

Raking a hand through her silver hair, she threw on a thick black satin robe before walking through Vengeance to the holo-communicator. She wasn't really worried about how she looked though, she was Darth Nox now and couldn't remember the last time she'd answered to someone.

"What do you want?" she grumbled as she answered the comm and the image of her apprentice Xalek emerged. He dropped to his knees instantly.

"My apologies Master, I would not have contacted you if it wasn't urgent."

K'isha reined in her temper at seeing the Kaleesh. His devotion bordered on worship, treating her more like a goddess than a Sith Lord. She wondered if he was half in love with her, and part of her felt bad that she couldn't return such adoration. That place in her heart was occupied by the dusky pirate currently snoring in their bed.

"You are forgiven Apprentice," she stated, knowing he preferred the formal Sith ways. "What news has you waking me?"

"A new Sith Lord has appeared on Korriban," he explained. "He arrived from Dromund Kaas and seeks an audience with the Dark Council."

The Dark Council, she sighed. She'd been able to avoid the other Darths for the most part, preferring to live her life free of their meddling. But they couldn't always be fobbed off by a holo-image, and occasionally she had to make an appearance to keep them quiet. Still, it wasn't her place to decide who was allowed to address the council. If Xalek was conferring with her about this it must be significant.

"Rise Apprentice. Tell me of this Lord."

"He comes to make a bid for a seat on the council." Xalek said as he stood, "He'd heard that Darth Ravage had perished, and believes he should be considered for the empty seat."

"Usually the one who disposes of a Darth claims that privilege," her dry tones were punctuated by a roll of her eyes. "Is he insinuating that he's responsible for Ravage being gone?"

"Not quite, my Lord. The Darth's 'disappearance' is still being speculated on."

Even behind his foreboding bone mask K'isha could see amusement in her pupil's eyes as she smiled knowingly at him. Oh Ravage, she thought, you should've watched your back. One never knows when an 'upstart' might find out about the insults and threats you've made behind her back, and decides to remind you that though she may be a Darth, she never stopped being an assassin.

"But this Sith, his face reminds me of your own blessed visage."

The eloquent words sent an icy fire down K'isha's spine where it settled in the pit of her stomach. "He looks like me?"

"Yes Master, very much,"he nodded fiercely, "And though he appears to be quite older than you, his hair is the same silver-white." The cold fire in her midsection bloomed, sending chilling tendrils to her fingers.

"How many know of his request?" she asked thoughtfully as she crossed her arms, her agile mind racing with possibilites and implications.

"Not many," he informed her, "It seems most of the Darths are content to ignore him. His bloodline contains one or two noteworthy Sith, but none illustrious enough to bear mentioning."

"You've researched him?" She raised an eyebrow at her apprentice and could see pride gleaming in his eyes.

"Yes Master, I anticipated you wanting to know."

"Very good," she praised him, then tilted her head in consideration. "Make sure he's informed that his request has earned him an audience with Darth Nox. That will have to suffice."

"As you wish." Xalek nodded briskly and gave her a slight bow before blinking out.

Rubbing her fingers together to dispel the chill, she pulled her robe tighter around her. All this time, she thought as she headed back to her quarters, maybe she'd finally found him. She'd had several visions of finding the man, but the images were as vague and elusive as the dreams that haunted her. It was part of the reason she'd assigned Xalek to Korriban, something told her that's where he would show. She wasn't sure what to expect, a reunion or fight, love or revulsion. But maybe some questions could be answered, like if this man was her father and if he was deserving of the title.

Sliding out of her robe and back into bed, she spooned up against Revel's firm back, absorbing his warmth as she felt his heart thud slowly. He murmured, then began to roll over to face her, and as was habit she rolled too so that he could wrap around her. "'Ey Beau'ful," he slurred sleepily as he nuzzled the back of her neck, "Wha zat 'bout?"

Despite the recent conversation she smiled and snuggled deeper into his arms. "Still figuring it out," she said with a yawn, "But when we get up we need to set course for Korriban."

"Aw blas'," he grumbled, but pulled her tighter, "Was zat Marr? Tell'im to fuck off. The man a'most licks his lips when he sees you." She giggled slightly at her husband's sleepy mumbling and jealousy.

"How can you tell, Beloved?" she asked as she wiggled against him. "The man wears a mask."

"I c'n tell." He still sounded drowsy but started rubbing against her leisurely, his body letting hers know that part of him was waking up. "Can't fault za guy's taste. But 'e needs t'sniff elsewhere."

As if to punctuate his statement he buried his face into her throat and inhaled deeply. He knew the move tickled her and she started giggling more loudly. But the giggles quickly became sighs as he slipped one hand into the front of her nightshirt to caress her breast while the other tugged her leg back to drape over his.

Memories of her bad dreams and reason they'd be heading to Korriban melted away in the heat of her desire, and she started rocking her hips against his rapidly hardening front. She sighed again as his mouth spread melting kisses along the nape of her neck, and she slid a hand back to stroke down his side, hearing him hiss as the chilled digits touched his skin.

"Awww, cold?" His husky voice purred in her ear just before he rolled her back. She could make out his sleepy smirk above her face and the smolder in his dark eyes. "Lemmie warm you up."

She giggled again as his warm hands ran firmly down her body, lifting her nightshirt to pull it up over her head. His mouth dropped to hers and she let all thoughts fade as she absorbed the familiar sensations of her husband's body. The taste of his lips on hers, the firm muscles that flexed over her, she knew them as well as she knew her own heartbeat.

He began moving more urgently, and she encircled him with her arms and legs as his hot length slid into her. "K'isha," her name was a groan at her mouth and it was the only noise she heard aside from her blood racing. The first peak hit her fast and hard, sending a shower of sparks over their bodies. He moved faster, and soon she was hit by another, then another. Her body found bliss so easily with him, and she suspected it was as much from their emotional connection as their physical.

Lightning sped over both of them, becoming brighter and brighter until it felt like she dissolved in his arms and was shaking with pleasure. It was only then that he let himself go, and groaned heavily as his body emptied into hers. He slumped to her side in exhaustion, but she stayed wrapped around him to stay joined as long as possible. He pulled her in tight, and they shared the low murmurs of happiness that only two people who were lovers in every way understood.

"Warm now?" She giggled at his deep voice already sounding sleepy again.

"Yes."

"Good," his body slid from hers but he shifted so that she was pillowed on his chest. "Love you Beau'ful."

"Love you too," she murmured as she let her eyes close, knowing her nightmares would be held back for at least the rest of the night.

* * *

K'isha strode purposefully through the halls of the Sith Academy, though the only sound that marked her passage was the soft rustle of the cloak she wore. Despite the tall boots that raised her several inches she knew how to walk silently, and smirked at the startled faces of those that didn't realize she was there until the last minute. They would stiffen then jump back suddenly, looking bewildered that they could have missed the presence of such a powerful person. She didn't glance back but she knew they'd be shaking their heads behind her, swearing to themselves to never be caught off guard again.

Not that they even realize who I am, she snickered to herself, they were simply reacting to the power she resonated, like a rodent sensing the appearance of a predator and freezing in the hopes that they wouldn't be noticed. Few knew the seldom seen Sith known as Darth Nox, and that suited her well. Even her armor was designed to help her remain a figure shrouded in mystery.

Plates the colored of dried blood covered her form, gleaming dully over the armor's black base. A long black cape trailed from her shoulders, the only concession she made to the flowing armored robes many of her ilk wore and she hated. She preferred mobility over opulence. Her helm was cunningly worked to resemble a deep scarlet krayt dragon's skull covering her head, primitive but elegant, with fangs framing the shield that hid her face. Since she'd gained her title she'd begun concealing her looks, and she knew only a handful outside of her inner circle had any idea what the current Lord Kallig looked like. She chuckled when she remembered the one thing all of the tales agreed on, that the sinister mask concealed a face to be admired .

She quickly reached the entrance of her chambers, the ones she'd 'inherited' from Darth Zash, and saw a formidable figure in a skull mask standing there. The Kaleesh was taller than she and looked more threatening, but he knelt the moment he saw her.

"Master," the deep voice stated respectfully, and when she nodded in acknowledgment of his obedience he stood back up. "Captain." He gave a quick civil nod to Revel, who was close behind her.

"Xalek."

She almost chuckled again at Revel's mutter, knowing the pirate was still leery of her apprentice, but composed herself quickly. "Is he here?" she asked as the three of them walked into her inner sanctum.

"Yes, my lord. He arrived a full hour early. He probably hopes it will help his cause."

"We shall see," she said with a dismissive wave of her hand as she settled into the large seat behind the expansive desk. "Is anyone else aware that he's meeting with me?"

"None that I know of," he assured her. "I made it clear to him that this meeting was to be approached with the utmost discretion. It appears that he understood."

"Excellent," she allowed, genuinely pleased with her apprentice's handling of the matter. "How long until he's supposed to meet with me?"

Xalek quickly consulted a small chrono, then nodded at her. "In two minutes, my lord."

"Good," she leaned forward on the desk and steepled her fingers. "Wait five, then retrieve him. It'll remind him who's in charge."

There was a quick flash of teeth at the bottom of Xalek's mask that she recognized as a smile. "As you wish, Master." The tall robed figure vanished through a side door, and she heard a snicker beside her.

"Anyone who didn't know you would think you're really like this," Revel chuckled. "You step into that 'Sith' skin like you were born with it."

"And I shed it just as quickly," she laughed as she looked up at the pirate standing next to her chair. His face was also hidden under a streamlined helmet, but she could hear the smile he was giving her. "Speaking of shedding things, it's been some time since we tested the sturdiness of this desk. Should I tell Xalek to make that ten minutes? We can see how fast we can peel out of our armor."

"Now you're just stalling," he said, and she heard him sigh. "You ready for this Beautiful?"

"No," she replied honestly. "But I never was good at letting sleeping dogs lie. Might be nice to get some answers."

"And if he doesn't have any?" He moved close enough to take her hand, and squeezed it hard enough to be felt through her gauntlet.

"Then no harm done," she said, and took a deep breath. Revel released her hand and took his place standing near to her chair just as the sound of heavy footsteps could be heard approaching her chambers.

"Four," she heard him whisper, and she looked up at him.

"Four?"

"Four minutes," he whispered again. "That's long it'd take to get out of this armor."

"Bet we could make it three," she retorted softly.

"You're on," he chuckled back just before the door to her chamber opened.


	2. Chapter 2

Xalek walked in escorting a Sith wearing the very type of robes she detested. Medium height and build, he would be considered nondescript except for the long silver white hair flowing down his back. Glad for the mask that hid her face she inspected his features closely. As Xalek had mentioned there was a resemblance, the shape of her nose and eyes were echos of his. They shared the same sharp chin, and as he tilted his head to peer at her she recognized the gesture. But there was no fire to him, he had power but it was banked embers compared to the blaze that raged in her, day in and day out.

"Master," Xalek's deep voice interrupted her inspection. "May I present Lord Navate?"

"Please my lord," Lord Navate's voice as as cool and polished as a river stone. "No need to rise on my account."

"I had no intention to," she said icily, peeved by his presumption. He seemed started by her reaction, then his eyes darted to Xalek and Revel.

"My lord," his tone was more respectful now. "I'd like to discuss the recent vacancy on the Council with you, but you may wish your servants to leave us."

"Why?" she asked flatly, and he looked puzzled.

"Why?" he repeated. "Well I thought you'd summoned me so that I might curry your favor. No other Council member has responded to my bid. I thought you might be giving me the opportunity to persuade you."

He moved closer to her desk and she heard the minute shifting of Revel and Xalek as they stiffened on each side of her. Lord Navate glanced uncertainly at both large men flanking her, then tried giving her a suggestive smile. "I've heard tales of how lovely Darth Nox is," he said. "If you are looking for a consort I'm certain you would not be displeased."

K'isha clenched her fingers together to restrain herself but a stray charge of lightning flickered over them, licking up over her arms. The audacity, she thought, struggling to maintain her composure, then she reminded herself of why she'd summoned him.

"What do you know of me?" Her voice was as cold and even as a frozen Hoth lake, and seemed to remind the Sith of his place.

"I'd heard you were the descendant of the great Lord Kallig, and your sudden rise to power was impressive even among Sith."

"Anything else?" she asked, and he looked up thoughtfully.

"Of course I'd heard you were beautiful, and audacious, linking yourself to the 'Silencer' project." He paused, and shrugged. "I'd also heard you'd been a slave, but details like that tend to be rumors added to spice up a story. Lets the rabble think they can aspire to be part of such an illustrious group such as the Dark Council."

"Indeed," her voice was dripping ice again, making his smile falter. She could tell he was thinking over his words, wondering why she wasn't succumbing to his charm. "Tell me," she said after he'd begun to fidget. "What if the rumors were true? Many Sith have come from humble beginnings, why not me?"

He looked shocked for an instant, and something that might have been disgust passed over his face, but he tried concealing it by bowing. "If you have then I haven't given you nearly enough credit. Forgive me if I've insulted you." When he straightened he'd regained his smooth smile, but she sensed it took more control now to keep it.

"Does the name D'reina mean anything to you?" she said casually as she watched his eyes. There was a brief flash in them that he quelled immediately, before he shook his head.

"It doesn't stir any memories," his voice had dropped as his eyes darted from her, and she finally stood.

"Think... hard," she stated stonily. "The answer may be more important than you think."

He paused, his eyes once again moving rapidly from her to the two solid men on each side of her. She could hear the subtle slide of leather on metal and knew Revel's hand had dropped to his blaster, while Xalek was grasping his lightsaber. Lord Navate's gaze focused on her sharply, realizing that with one signal he'd be cut down by either of these men. His features closed off and he bowed again.

"Thank you for your time my lord," he said quietly. "I should take my leave."

He turned quickly on his heel and stepped towards the door, but she stretched out a hand and sent out a jolt of electricity. She tried keeping it mild enough to just stun him, but some of her restrained emotions leaked into the bolt, making him shake with pain before he dropped to his knees.

"Now see here," his voice was thin as he glared up at her. "I won't stand for this mistreatment."

"You're not standing too well right now," she heard Revel mutter, followed by a rare snicker from Xalek. She made a mental note to thank her husband for the smile, then tucked her emotions away as she walked around the desk and stood next to the fallen Sith.

"Let's try again," her voice was soft and deadly, but she let him rise unhindered. "What do you know of her?"

He still glared at her, but made a show of brushing off his robes as if trying to show he wasn't affected by her considerable power. "D'reina? Pale with black hair? Obscene red tattoos on her face?" Electricity licked up her arms again, but she simply nodded, not trusting her tongue. "She was a slave in my father's house, pretty thing despite that dark-haired brat she was always carting around."

"Choose your words more carefully," she ground out as she let the lightning reach towards him before calling it back.

"My brother fancied her," he said. "No idea why. He could have had prettier girls, with better pedigrees, instead of dallying with some bit of common..." He stalled as another flicker edged closer to him and cleared his throat. "He said they were in love, that he didn't care that she was low-born and he wanted to marry her." A disbelieving smirk appeared on his face. "Wouldn't be discouraged, even after I showed him that she was a whore just like any other slave."

Something about the look on his face made her stomach feel heavy and cold, made all the power she'd gained fall away and turned her once more into a frightened slave girl who hid constantly, trying to avoid the abuses she'd seen heaped on others.

"What did you do?" It took all of her strength to force the words out, and some she didn't know she had to not let them reveal that he'd found a chink in her armor.

"I seduced her," he said offhandedly, as if discussing the weather. "She protested, but that didn't matter. A fighter too, lucky for me she was so pretty, otherwise..."

That was the final straw, K'isha couldn't stand to hear any more and the lightning she'd suppressed whipped towards him. His spine arched as he was frozen by it, hands twitching as his head lurched back. She could see sparks flowing over his teeth, exposed by his grimace of pain. Her breath was coming in gulps as she tried controlling herself, not wanting to give him a quick demise, and she had to wrench off her helm to breathe freely. She didn't think it was possible but his eyes widened more when he saw her face. "Vix!" he gasped.

Still under the sway of her rage, she didn't hear Revel walk up behind her, didn't know he was there until he laid a hand on her shoulder. "He can't answer questions if he's dead," he whispered gently. Seeing the logic in his words she relented and focused her lightning on forming a cage. He was still staring at her in disbelief, shaking his head numerous times.

"Vix?" The word sounded like broken glass in his throat. "You look just like him. It can't be."

"I'd start talking if I were you," Revel spoke up, letting her focus on keeping the Sith trapped.

"Vix was my brother," he wheezed. "When I told him what'd happened..."

"What you'd done," Revel corrected him and Lord Navate looked like he wanted to glare at the pirate, but thought better of it.

"He attacked me," he confessed. "I told him he couldn't marry a disgraced girl, and he pounced on me. He'd gone mad, saying he'd still marry her, that he loved her. He said I was the disgraced one. I had no choice, I grabbed my dagger and... " He shook his head and she knew he was reliving the fight, maybe seeing his brother's blood on his hands. "No one knew. I managed to hide the body, shuttled the slave off before she could tell anyone. My brother, attacking me over a slave..."

The crestfallen look on his face was almost pitiful, but right now K'isha had no room in her heart for pity, even when he turned up his face and looked at her as if seeing her clearly for the first time. She saw his eyes linger over hers, and trace down her nose before touching his own.

"D'reina's daughter?" he breathed, and though it sickened her to hear her mother's name come from his mouth she nodded. "You might be mine too," he said, and she stilled, waiting until the light of hope filled his eyes and softened the lines of his face before she shattered it with a shake of her head.

"I'm not." She stated with cold finality, letting the words crush him before she unleashed her power.

The lightning surged with elemental force, searing his skin black as it lashed over him. It sparked off of the metal fittings on his robes, igniting the heavy fabric, and soon he was an inferno of pyrotechnic fury. He screamed once, a long wail that blinked out as if severed long before he stopped burning. She only pulled back when his limbs began to crumble, and when she stopped he fell apart in a pile of ash and charcoal.

Revel's hand was back on her shoulder, ready to provide strength if she needed it, but she just laid her own over it. She turned and gave him a weak smile, before addressing Xalek. "Have someone dispose of this mess, would you Apprentice?" Even she was surprised that her voice was so strong and the Kaleesh jumped into action.

"Right away Master," he said. "Might I say, he was unworthy of such a glorious death." She gave him a small nod before retrieving her helmet and donning it, then she and Revel left the chamber silently.

Neither of them spoke a word the whole way to the shuttle that would take them to the orbital station were Vengeance was berthed. But once they boarded and the shuttle took off, she pulled off her helmet and he removed his. Since they were alone he pulled her close to lean on him, and she sighed as she soaked in his strength.

"You deserve better," he said and she let out a weak chuckle.

"Then you?" she teased. "Of course I know that, but I let you stay with me anyway. Must be my affinity for strays..." Her words were cut off as his lips caught hers, and she felt the smile in his kiss. It was short, but soothing and when they stopped she rested her head on his broad shoulder.

"No, I mean," he paused as if searching for the right words. "You deserve better than to share blood with... that. You deserve more than to find out what you just did. I don't know Beautiful, I'm no good at this and it's just..."

This time she cut off his words with a kiss, keeping it soft and sweet before pulling back and laying a hand on his cheek. "I know my father is gone," she stated. "I know what happened to my mother and I avenged her. That's more than I knew yesterday, and I'm fine with that. No matter who once shared my blood, my family is here now, and I'll never forget that."

She drew a heart over his and kissed him again to seal her promise, feeling more free than she had in a while. She'd been living with questions for far too long, and even though the answers weren't happy ones, it was better than living with doubt. Her mother had known love, she thought, that knowledge in and of itself made her feel better. Even if it'd been short-lived, hopefully it'd been as glorious as the one she now shared with her pirate.

This time she could taste relief in his kiss, relief that she was going to be okay. But it wasn't long before sweeter emotions turned into passion, and their kiss began to heat up like they usually did. She pulled back with a smirk as she gazed adoringly into the dark eyes she held so dear.

"What were you saying about four minutes?" she whispered as she leaned forward and started nibbling his ear. His groan merged with a deep rumble of laughter, and she felt his hands searching out the clasps on her armor.

"Thought you said we could cut it to three," he muttered as she felt air on previously covered skin.

"Let's go for two," she giggled, letting her fingers dance over him and open vital clips. Impatient to celebrate life in the truest fashion she only waited until they had each other half-undressed before pulling him to her. Heaven I love him, she thought as their bodies joined, and when she looked up into his deep brown eyes she got the feeling she'd only have sweet dreams that night.


End file.
